


Steamy Encounter (Or, How Khan Learnt to Relax)

by Keystoffees



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, Sherlock (TV), Star Trek Into Darkness - Fandom
Genre: Benedict Cumberbatch - Freeform, Benedict Cumberbatch as Khan, F/M, Khan's fringe, Steamy steam room, cumbersmut, khan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 03:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1371496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keystoffees/pseuds/Keystoffees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Khan has been advised to take some time out to relax, but he is not convinced. Until he spies someone who should not be there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had a spa day recently. This was the result. Enjoy!

**KHAN**

This had better work. These, frankly ridiculous, shorts are too tight, and I don’t understand why I have to wear them at all. If I am to… relax, I should be… free. But, once again, I have to do things _their_ way.

Dr Steener thinks I am uptight, that I need to let go of some tension. So, they have opened this place up after hours and are letting me have the run of it. There are… rooms. For ‘relaxation’. The combinations of hot and cold are supposed to be invigorating and calming. I don’t see why I can’t just… Anyway, I agreed to this, so I will attempt to clear my mind and get in the spirit of so-called ‘spa-time’.

The first room I try, a dark room with wooden benches, is hot. So hot. I sit and watch the egg-timer while the sand runs slowly through the glass. I try to put thoughts of my experiments aside and let myself be enveloped by the searing heat, which makes my skin dampen with perspiration. The shorts are cutting in to my thighs and I wonder if they were meant for a lesser man.

I leave the sauna and stand under a cool shower, letting the water run over my head and down my face onto my chest. I do not like water in my eyes, so I screw them shut. I stand perfectly still and hear nothing except the rush of water over my body. I notice that I am beginning to feel a faintly positive emotion, something like an absence of the irritation that clouds my thoughts on a daily basis. Maybe they are right about the power of water and heat.

I shut off the water and wait for the drips to cease. I wrap my body in a white robe and notice how the towelling material feels against my taught muscles, which are aching from the heat. 

As I close my eyes and release some tension from my neck, I realise I can hear something. A noise, coming from the other side of the building. Splashing. I can feel my hackles beginning to rise and my fight mode kick in as I quickly examine the possibilities. Someone is here when I am supposed to have the place to myself. Someone is here to harm me.

I walk slowly towards the noise but make sure I am not seen. As I get closer, I can see it is someone swimming. A female.

I hide behind a column near the pool and observe her. Gliding through the water, she is oblivious to my presence, it seems. I can see her at the far end of the pool now, she pauses from swimming lengths to take a few breaths, running her hands through her dark hair, smoothing it down on her head. I can see arched eyebrows, a small mouth and straight shoulders.

I stand and watch this woman, as she swims backwards and forwards, before she exits the pool. The sight of her arms as she pulls herself up the metal ladder gives me an excellent thought and my shorts begin to feel uncomfortably tight. She walks slowly away from the pool and I observe her carefully. Rounded hips, a soft curve at her waist and full breasts inside her bikini, she is not toned and it is refreshingly different from the lean, athletic officers I encounter from day to day. I watch her wipe her face with a towel and enter another one of the rooms. I have not been in this one yet, and I think it is time I did. I think I may have found a way to relax. 

 

**YOU**

I swim my final length and am pleased with myself for achieving my target. I’m out of breath now and I pause for a few seconds at the side of the pool, to let the water wash over my hair, before I leave the water. I have promised myself I will sit for a while before rushing home to my little boy. He will be fine for another hour, his grandma will give him tea and I will see him before bedtime. 

I wander slowly over to grab my towel and dry my face. This place is a little spooky when it is empty, and tonight it feels especially so. I can’t quite escape the feeling that I am being watched and I glance quickly around me. But I know the spa is empty. I’ve been here after closing many times before and the eeriness always surprises me. Still, the smaller rooms are less intimidating so I head towards the nearest, a steam room.

Closing the door behind me, I take a deep breath and let the mild eucalyptus fill my nose, my head and my lungs. I sit down on a sculpted, tiled stone seat, and wriggle to get comfortable, the contours of the seat matching the curves of my bottom and back perfectly. I rest my feet up on the edge of the fountain in front of me, tip my head back and close my eyes.

I hear the door open and for a brief second my heart pounds in my chest as a shiver of fear radiates through me. It is supposed to be empty. Someone may hurt me.

I open my eyes to see a shock of thick black hair, a broad chest and the tiniest pair of tight swim trunks I have ever seen. The man moves slowly around the room and sits down so that he is diagonally opposite me. He runs a hand through his hair and a chunk of it springs forward, a straggly flash of jet black against the pale skin of his face. His face flickers with brief annoyance at his follicular disobedience and I immediately notice his eyes, which are such a brilliant blue they are almost glowing through the steam in this dim room. 

He stares at me with his piercing eyes and I feel an uncharacteristic pang of… something. Something I haven’t felt for a long time. Desire, lust, or just an adrenaline rush at the proximity of this beautiful man who is now looking at me with intent. I can feel an increasing ache between my legs and hope he cannot tell.

I smile at him and raise my eyebrows slightly. I wonder why I am doing this. Speaking does not seem the right reaction, so I look ahead of me at the fountain and take another deep breath. Closing my eyes again, I exhale, and try to calm my heart, which is still thrumming away in my chest. This is not fear. I swallow and allow my limbs to loosen again, opening my palms and wiggling my toes.

I feel him before I see him. A faint trail of his finger from my raised ankle, slowly up past my knee and up further to my hip. I open my eyes and he is kneeling on the wet floor. My eyes trace his features; a long neck, muscular chest, hands that must be twice the size of my own. I return to his eyes as he looks up through thick eyebrows, fixing me with a disarming stare. I unconsciously bite my bottom lip and I see his eyes flash and it is then that I notice his shorts are bulging obscenely. I cannot take my eyes off them and his face softens as he realises what I am looking at. He narrows his eyes at me and half-smiles. I swallow again and realise I am breathing very rapidly, the heat in here magnifying my feelings of arousal and anticipation. 

He flattens his palm against my thigh and curls his long fingers around my leg, pulling slightly on my flesh. I blink at him and open my legs a fraction, in answer to his implied request.

This time he smiles properly, but briefly. I place my feet on the floor beneath me and watch as he moves over so that he is now kneeling between my legs. He lifts an ankle, kisses the sole of my foot, and places it behind him on the fountain, doing the same with the other leg. He turns to one side and kisses the inside of my calf, his hand gripping my leg gently. His lips feel hot and soft, as he flutters little pecks against my drenched skin.

When he reaches the top of the inside of my thigh, he stops, and repeats the process on my other leg, curling both arms around my legs just above my knees. This time when he reaches the top, he remains there, flicking his tongue in and out, licking the skin so close to where I am now desperate for his touch. I rest my legs on his broad shoulders, my calves touching his long, smooth back.

His long fingers crawl up to my bikini shorts and hook around the sides. I watch his movements and then raise my eyes again to focus on his mouth; a cupid’s bow so defined that it forms a perfect v-shape against two full, pink lips, and I reach out to his face. He closes his eyes at my touch and then shrugs me away, and I return my hand to my side as he pulls on my clothing, sliding them down my legs which are slick with sweat and steam.

He runs one finger straight up, from the tiled seat, barely touching me, but it is enough to make me gasp and I wonder if he is going to make me beg. But, he repeats this, each time applying a little more pressure, before eventually flicking the end of his middle finger inside me. I stare into the two pools of bright blue fire as he looks up at me, a whisper of a smile on those beautiful lips, and he thrusts his finger into me. I inhale sharply at his powerful intrusion, and he tries to soften the effect by placing his thumb on my clit and rubbing left to right almost undetectably slowly.

He stares at me, willing me on with his eyes and his mouth. I can feel the need in me building and building as he fucks me with his finger and when he adds a second, I let out a sharp moan. He seems to like this but instead of breaking into a grin, he narrows his eyes at me and leans in towards my core, pulling my legs further apart with his free hand. 

And at once his mouth is upon me, his tongue lapping at me while his fingers become relentless. I never want this to end, except I can feel the familiar fire coming my way, rolling around my body in waves as his fingers continue to thrust deeper into me. His tongue alternates between hard flicks and soft presses against me and it is driving me wild. The steam is making his hair begin to curl and I can feel feather light tickles of it against my thighs as his head moves in time with my own rhythm.

Suddenly he curls his two fingers up, inside me, to tease that special place, at the same time taking my clit right into his mouth and sucking hard. I cry out loudly and I try to lean forward as the sensation becomes too much to bear, but he holds me firmly in place with his arm and his strong, solid body. My orgasm racks through my body, bursting out from between my legs as he releases me from his mouth, stilling his fingers inside me.

I shake and shudder against him and I cannot breathe. He nestles his face into the top of my thigh, and brings both hands around to hold on to my legs again, repeating again the flutters of his lips on my skin. He holds me like that until I am still, and I catch my breath in this hot, steam-filled room, wondering if I will fall unconscious at any moment.

He stands, handing me my bikini shorts, and when I take them he continues to hold his hand out to me. I take it and stand, very slowly. When I look up at him, his shining blue eyes shoot down to his shorts, and back up to my face. I look down and see that his erection is now barely contained by his swim shorts. It looks uncomfortable.

He grasps my hand tightly and leads me slowly out of the steam room.


	2. Chapter 2

The tall, muscular man leads me in silence out of the steam room and into a circular shower enclosure. I am unsteady on my legs and he allows me to use the wall to lean against while he turns on the water. I think about speaking but decide against it. When he turns to face me, advancing aggressively on me and very nearly crushing me against the wall behind me, I open my mouth but it is quickly devoured by those lips. He has to stoop considerably to meet my mouth and his bent legs lean against my own as he does.  
  
His kiss is brutal, his tongue forcing its way into my mouth so that I can taste myself on him, and he groans in annoyance when I momentarily try to pull away. He jerks his head back and fixes me with azure eyes, searching my face for affirmation. I do not move again and I stare back, unable to take my eyes off him. I am flooded with desire once again and tilt my chin up towards his mouth to give him the permission he seeks.  
  
I do not know what I am doing but I cannot stop.  
  
This is all he needs from me and he spins me around to face the wall, his fingers unhooking the fastening of my bikini top and quickly swiping my hair away from the back of my neck so he can kiss me there.  I let my top fall to the floor and drop the shorts that I have been clutching as well.  
  
As he nips at the skin of my neck, his hands snake around my body and his fingers betray the aggression of his mouth. Achingly slowly and softly, he approaches both of my breasts and squeezes gently. We both moan faintly as he makes contact with my nipples and his fingers are frustratingly subtle on sensitive skin. It is driving me wild and I can feel from the way he is pressed up against my back that it is causing him a degree of arousal I have never known in a man before. His erection is threatening to tear right through his shorts, I can feel the fabric straining to contain him and it serves to send another shockwave over me as I wonder what he will do to me next.  
  
The warm water from the shower pours over our legs as we stand against the wall. His hands become more aggressive as he grabs at me, rolling the tips of my nipples between his thumbs and forefingers and his chest presses into my back. His cock grinds into my lower back and he is rubbing it up against me hard. He is totally in control of this and when he pulls away to divest himself of his swim shorts, he holds me firmly in place with one arm, across my back.  
  
Not that I am going anywhere.  
  
I am panting now but I notice that his breathing, although quickened, is not as rasping as mine, and I wonder who this man is, how he manages to stay so physically controlled, even as he is clearly so intensely aroused. I turn my head to catch a glimpse of him and I see slight amusement across his lips and eyes as he looks back at me. His hair is now falling in a straggly black fringe across one side of his face and his cheeks are gaining a colour they did not have before.  
  
His hands grasp my hips and his erection presses against my bottom. I move my feet so that my legs are wider apart and this makes the height difference even more prominent. He grunts in annoyance and moves a hand round to rub at my clit, two fingers evenly delivering wave after wave of pleasure there again.  
  
With his other hand he takes his erection and teases at my opening, running it backwards and forwards, giving small thrusts of his hips so that his flesh makes tiny smacking noises I can just make out against the rush of water. My wetness makes him cry out and he curses in frustration.  
  
He grabs both my hands, abandoning the shower enclosure, leaving the water running. He leads me a few paces to our left where I see a water bed, cushions and blankets strewn over it. He stands at the foot of it while I climb gently on it and settle myself against the rise and fall of the mattress.  
  
He climbs on the end of the bed and holds both my ankles, lifting them up and towards me, forcing my knees to bend, and placing my feet back down. I am now completely at his mercy, lying there ready for him. He looks down intently at me and then at his cock, sighing and closing his eyes as he takes it in one of his enormous hands and slides it back and forth. I can do nothing except blink at him.  
  
Crawling onto his hands and knees he moves up to take my nipple into his mouth and he licks his tongue over it in wet circles. Before long his teeth begin to graze my aching breasts as well and I am so desperate for him to fuck me that I am whimpering, begging him to take me.  
  
He pulls his head up sharply and grins. Blue eyes sparkling, his pupils dilated.  
  
He sits up on his knees to survey me again. His cock nudges up to my slick opening and he sighs hard as he finally thrusts into me. I scream in pain, I barely have time to adjust to his size before he is fucking me hard, driving into me and all the way out, over and over again, each time taking my breath away. He seems to sense my discomfort and leans over me to plant an apologetic kiss on my lips.  
  
As I become accustomed to his size, I gradually begin to feel the building ache. His pubic bone grinds against me now, making a perfect rhythm against my core, and I am becoming delirious in my need for release. His fringe hangs over his wonderful eyes as he fucks deep into me, such an intense look on his face that I think I can see years and years of hurt, anger and frustration in them, all of it being released with each and every punishing thrust.  
  
I can bear it no longer and I dig my fingers into the pale skin on his muscular shoulders as my clit swells and my orgasm explodes around his cock. I scream and he echoes it, allowing himself to mirror my pleasure, driving in to me as his body shudders and pulses with his own release. He is now gasping for breath and we both struggle helplessly for a minute or two, him still inside me, his shoulders hanging as he regains his strength.  
  
Finally, he draws his head up and kisses me, tenderly I notice, on my lips, my chin, my jawline and into my neck. He slides out and stands, and walks over to switch off the shower and retrieve our swimsuits. Handing me my bikini, he nods at me and dresses himself. He sits down next to me and I am too shaky to begin to put my clothing back on, so he helps me, sliding my legs into my shorts and pulling them up to cover me. Then he pulls me up to sitting and helps me into the bra top of my bikini, taking time to lavish a few wet kisses onto my breasts, as if in appreciation of them.  
  
This man seems kinder, more relaxed than the uptight machine who first joined me in the steam room. I wonder if now is the time to speak to him and as I open my mouth he silences me again with a kiss to my lips.  
  
I look up at him as he stands in front of me.  
  
"My name is Khan." He says. "Next time, you will scream my name as I fuck you."  
  
  
  



End file.
